Ed Edd n Eddy Shadow Neuroi Invasion
by Matfix
Summary: A new type of Neuroi has appeared called the Shadow Neurio now the Eds the cub-da-sac and the Strike Witches must team up to defeat this new foe.
1. Chapter 1

Ed Edd n Eddy Shadow Neuroi Invasion

By Matfix

Notice: Well this is it hoped you all enjoyed the preview because now it's time to get this Ed Edd n Eddy Strike Witches crossover started this is the most important fanfiction I've ever done and I must not screw up on this one. Thanks to an author's advice my writing should be a little bit better now that I know to put qoutation marks when somebody's talking which I've should of done when writing my first fanfiction which is now getting a rewrite hoping to do much better than the first version which was poorly written. So enjoy this latest story.

Plot

Jimmy and his friends had a friendship day in the cub-da-sac and the day was going well until Eddy gave him a wedgie which Jimmy swore vengence on him. By doing varies pranks such as stealing a paint brush, wiping off plank's mouth and pericing the big friendship day heart and writing Eddy's name on it. The Eds were blamed for all of Jimmy's mishaps and eventally the eds stumble opon an old shead and saw a figure who looked liked Rolf only to discovered the Kankers. The Eds attempted to flee for them when the kids found them. Stuck with two opions the Eds chose to give themselves over to the kids where fruit was trown at them while taped to a fence. Jimmy then reaveled to the Eds that he was the mastermind after that Jimmy called the Kankers beliving that the Eds didn't get enough torment to take them away for an all out make out session. But little do the Kankers know that someone was on to them jumping from tree to tree the mysterious person followed the Kankers and thus our story begins.

Disclimer: I don't own Ed Edd n Eddy or Strike Witches

Chapter 1 Help

Flashback Ten Minutes ago

"Get me down from here you ungreatful little twurp." shouted Eddy

"Quiet people, I have a deal to complete." said Jimmy

He snapped his fingers then the Kankers appeared.

"We got called round up the rebels girls." said Lee

"Kankers. AHHHHHHHH!" screamed the Eds

The Kankers tore the part of the fence with the eds taped to it away into the woods for an all out make out session.

End of flashback.

"Well girls it's time to give our boyfriends the smooching of a life time." said Lee

"Yeah it's a good thing we made that deal with that kid now the Eds are taped to a fence."

"Lets kiss them." said May

"Aw man we are in the worst pickel ever, and it's all because of that little twurp Jimmy." said Eddy

"Well if you never gave him a wedgie, we wouldn't be in this predicament." said Double Dee

"Aw come on it was just a joke." said Eddy

The Kankers began to put on their lipsticks.

"Double Dee you got any bright ideas?" paniced Eddy

"We are taped to this fence Eddy there's nothing we can do." said Double Dee

"We are done for." said Ed

"Someone, anyone. HEEEEEEEELLLLP!" screamed the Eds

"Scream all you want no one's coming to save you boys." said Lee

"Yeah the whole neighbor hates you three so you three are all ours." said May

"Pucker up boys." said Marie

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed the Eds

Just when the Kankers were about to kiss the Eds something happens that has never happened before in the Eds lives.

End of Chapter

Well I finally got started on this story oh by the way Eric Wong sorry to disappoint you but I'm not planning to used the whole Eds being wizards thing for this story sorry but the Eds will get powers along with the rest of the cub-da-sac, powers far stronger than magic but I'm not telling how you'll have to wait and see. Next chapter the witch who saves the Eds is revealed.

P.S I've decided to also work on that Ed Edd n Eddy Sekirei crossover you asked me to write.

Also on this crossover the only witches I'm using are the 501st joint fighter wing witches


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Francesca Crashes The Party

The Eds are in a pickel the Kankers have them trap and are ready for some smooching or so they thought.

Suddenly an apple was thrown right at Lee's head.

"OUCH!" screamed Lee

Lee then picked up the apple.

"Who threw this apple at my head?" demanded Lee

"HEY YOU THREE LEAVE THEM ALONE!" screamed a female voice

The Kankers turned and saw a teenage girl with dark long hair, green eyes, wearing a long sheeve uniform,brown shoes,and no pants.

"Who the heck are you?" asked Lee

"Slug her Lee." said Marie

"Shut up I'm concentrating." said Lee

"Who am I you ask, I'm someone who beats bullies like you up for torturing other people, like those three boys over there taped to that fence." said the mysterious girl pointing to the Eds

"Now are you gonna let those boys go, or am I gonna have to make you?" asked the mysterious girl

Lee bursts out laughing.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha hear that girls, this girl thinks she can take us on." said Lee

"In her dreams she doesn't look so tough." said Marie

"You want a fight huh, well you got one leave this girl to me this won't take long." said Lee

Lee then charges straight at the girl but before Lee could raise her fist she was punched hard in the gut.

"Ouch!" screamed Lee

"Hiyeah!" screamed the mysterious girl as she kicks Lee stright into a tree with massive power.

"Holy cow, maybe we spoked too soon." said Marie

"Teach her a lesson Marie." said Lee

Marie charged at her but then was punch a couple of times then was kicked straight into Lee.

"Holy cow are you seeing what I'm seeing boys?" asked Eddy

"Incredible she's seems to be a master in martial arts, but who is she anyways?" asked Double Dee

"Who cares she kicking the Kankers butts."said Eddy

"Uuugh man I think we may be in over our heads, she's tougher then she looks." said Marie

"Let's attack her all at once." said Lee

"Sounds good to me." said May

So the Kankers try to attack her all at once, but were punch, kicked, and sent flying into the trees smashing a few down but the Kankers weren't going to give up.

"Had enough or do you want more." said the mysterious girl

"As if, you may be tough but we are still not letting you free the Eds." said Lee

"Yeah we had a deal with a kid saying if we help him we get the Eds." said Marie

"I know all about your little deal but I won't let you torment those boys any longer." said the mysterious girl

"They're our boyfriends." said May

"Give me a break, they don't even like you three not suprising since you stalk them, and bully them." said the mysterious girl

"Doesn't matter they belong to us and we ain't going to let some random girl take them." said Lee

"You don't realize what you three are up against, I was once in the military, so your out of your leagues girls." said the mysterious girl

"Military uh oh no wonder she's so tough." said Marie

"Who cares we can still take her if we worked together, now lets teach her a lesson." said Lee

"Right." said both May and Marie

"You three asked for it bring it." said the mysterious girl

The Kankers charged at her full speed but they were punched, kicked, and then tied up to a light post.

"Ouch that hurt." said May

"I did not see this coming." said Lee

"Now to untape those boys." said the mysterious girl

The mysterious girl headed back to where the Eds are and the Eds were impressed by her martial arts skills.

"Holy cow. Who is that mysterious stranger who beat up the Kankers?" asked Ed

"Don't know she must be one taleted martial artist." said Double Dee

"Who cares she's our hero." said Eddy

"Are you three all right don't worry I'll get you guys out." said the mysterious girl

She removed the tape and the Eds were freed.

"Thank you for this noble deed, but who are you, and why did you save us?" asked Double Dee

"I'am Francesca Lucchini, an officer who patrols this neighborhood, and I saved you three because I can't stand people getting blame, for somebody else's mischief." said Francesca

"So do you have proof to our innocence Francesca?" asked Eddy

"Yeah I've recorded everything that happened and I also call in backup to take care of this problem. The tape's at that jock's house." said Francesca

"It's at Kevin's house, yes Jimmy's gonna get it now." said Eddy

"Oh we forgot to introduce ourselves." said Double Dee

"No need I know who you three are the Eds, Ed, Double Dee, and Eddy." said Francesca

"Oh so when are the cops gonna get here?" asked Eddy

"I called them about 10 minutes ago, after I finshed recording the entire friendship day mess." said Francesca

"Yes that twurp's gonna get it now." said Eddy

End of Chapter

Author's Notes

Francesca is the one that saves the Eds and also I decided to give francesca some martial arts skills since this story takes place after the final battle against the Neuroi. Francesca is currently 16 while the Eds and the kids except for Jimmy and Sarah are 13 along with the Kankers in this story. The pairrings for this story are

Eddy x Francesca (Friendship and Romantic)

Double Dee x Sanya(Romantic)

Double Dee x Elia(Rivals in love for Sanya and later on become friends)

Ed x Erica Hartman(Friendship and Romantic)

Kevin x Charlotte(Friendship and Midily Romatic)

Rolf x Lynne (Friendship)

Sarah x Trudie Barkhorn (Sisterly Bonded Friendship)

Jonny x Yoshika (Friendship)

Jimmy x Perrine Closterman (Friendship)

Nazz x Minna (Friendship)

Nazz x Mio(Friendship)

PS. I used the what if version of Francesca since this story takes place after the final battle with the neuroi that's why Francesca is a bit older in this story along with the other witches except for Trudie Mio and Minna being 16. Next chapter the kids get a visit from a couple of policewomen and one of them is really gonna give Jimmy and Eddy a serious talking.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 The Tape

Kevin just got home after throwing fruit at the Eds when he finds a tape on the living room table.

"Man that felt good throwing fruit at those dorks, they better make themselves comfortable cause they are not getting untaped from that fence anytime soon ha ha." said Kevin

Suddenly Kevin find's a videotape on the table.

"Huh The Truth About What Really Happened On Friendship Day, hmm wonder what this could be about." said Kevin

Kevin pops in the tape and is shock to find out the true mastermind behind those incidents.

"Oh man better show this to the others." said Kevin as he was about to call his friends to show them the tape

(5 minutes later)

"Ok Kevin what's this all about?" asked Nazz

"Yeah you called all of us here to your house." said Sarah

"What's this about a video tape Kevin?" asked Rolf

"You guys won't belive, what's on here it shows everything that happened today, and you wouldn't belive who I saw involed in those incidents, that we blame those dorks for." said Kevin

Kevin pops in the tape so they can all watch it and were shocked to see Jimmy doing all of the things they blamed the Eds for

"So it was Jimmy who did all that." said Nazz

"Holy cow I don't belive this." said Jonny

They all stared at Jimmy who was really nervuos about his plan being exposed.

"Is everything shown on the tape true Jimmy?" asked Sarah

"Well I... I don't know what your talking about it's probably a fake made by the eds to frame me." said Jimmy

"Yeah I bet so too they probably made this so they can blame Jimmy for all their doing just like they blamed Kev, I'm not beliving a single piece of footage of this tape." said Nazz

"I'm with you Nazz those dorks are going to get a serious pounding for this really Fluffy doesn't have the nearve to do those things and besides we all saw what they did to Jonny with our own eyes those dorks are guilty as charge." said Kevin

"Yeah they ain't fooling us with this piece of garbage they made to try to prove their innocence." said Sarah

"Yeah this tape is nothing but a big lie those guys are not innocent of anything." said Nazz

"I say we pound those dorks into a bloody pulp for this, and by the time we're done those dorks will be dead." said Kevin

"Yeah Ed's gonna be in huge trouble for making a false video of Jimmy doing those things, when we all know it was them, they are not getting out of this, not this time and when I tell mom on him, Ed's gonna be grounded for life." said Sarah

Suddenly a knocking was heard on Kevin's front door.

"Kevin we know that Jimmy's in there, open up." said a female voice

"Who could that be?" asked Nazz

"This is the police, now open up this door right now, or we'll knock it down so OPEN UP!" yelled the female voice

"Uh oh the cops um coming." said Kevin as he went to open the door

Kevin opens the door as sees two policewomen one of them had brown eyes, and black hair with pig tails, and the other had long orange hair, blue eyes and was busty. Neither of them was wearing pants but wore police uniforms that go down to the upper part of their legs.

"Good afternooon officers can I help you with anything?" asked Kevin nerviously

"Yes we are here to have a word with Jimmy, the one who ruined your so call friendship day." said the pig tail woman

"Jimmy hasn't done anything wrong, that videotape that was sent here was just a fake created by the Eds to frame Jimmy." said Sarah

"Yeah Jimmy's innocent, it was the Eds fault for everything, they only made this fake tape to try to put the blame on Jimmy, just like they try to blame Kevin." said Nazz

"Sorry kid but your dead wrong the Eds were too busy trying to prove their innocence, that tape was recorded by officer Francesca Lucchni, Jimmy's not innocent in any of this." said the pig tailed woman

"Trudie's right as you see on that tape it began recording before the Eds even arrived." said the orange haired woman

Suddenly the Eds and Francesca appeared.

"Charlotte's right, I recorded the whole thing, I was sent here to make sure you kids behaved, and not start any fights, or beating someone to a pulp." said Francesca

"I've been getting reports of senseless violence among you all, for a month now, and it's getting out of hand." said Turdie

"Yeah and since you kids happen to always beat up the Eds my job was to film everything that happened today to make sure we have some peace but that all change when Jimmy was given a wedgie by Eddy and all hell broke loose here." said Francesca

"Ha the games up Jimmy, you've been exposed now you owe us an apology." said Eddy

"Not so fast young man, you've got some apology to do yourself for that wedgie you gave Jimmy, Eddy Skipper Wendell. that's right I know about you now apologize to Jimmy." said Trudie

"All right Jimmy I'm sorry it was just a joke there was no need to get all dramatic about it." said Eddy

"You mean to tell us that you did all of that stuff for a wedgie Jimmy?" asked Nazz

"All right yes I'll admit it, but they deserved it their nothing but brutes bullies and they deserved everything that happened to them." said Jimmy

"WORNG YOU LITTLE BRAT!" yelled Trudie as she punch the wall

"Calm down Barkhorn he's just a kid." said Charlotte

"Sorry Charlotte your right. Okay Jimmy I'm not here to arrest you or Eddy but you should know that no matter what someone does or say you do not resolve with violence or getting back at them by doing mishapes and blaming them on that person. And the same goes for all of you, I'm getting sick of you all resorting to violence everytime the Eds get you angery, you should go to an adult and let them handle it peacefully understand.?" asked Trudie

"Um Trudie that's not all this kid did even know Eddy was the one that gave him a wedgie he also blame the other two who did nothing to him, and he made a deal with a trio of sisters, known as the Kankers saying if they help him they get to do whatever they want to the Eds, and what they did was forcing unwanted kisses on them." said Francesca

"WHAT!" snapped Trudie

"Wait a minute are they the same Kanker Sisters who's been bulling and reaking havic on the cub-da-sac while trying to make the Eds their girlfriends?" asked Charlotte

"Yeah the same ones I was able to tie'em up to a lightpost after beating the crap out of them." said Francesca

"Grrrr I had enough of those troublemakers, show us where they are Lucchni" said Trudie

"With pleasure, come with us all of you." said Lucchni

"Are the Kankers gonna be arrested?" asked Eddy

"Damn straight three monthes in Juvinal Hall for them." said Trudie

"This alt to be good." said Kevin

So everyone headed outside towards the Kankers.

End of Chapter

This story is gonna take a long time to finish by the way I know that policewomen should be wearing pants but for this story the three witches are an exception considering that they don't wear pants in the Strike Witches anime. But if you all don't like the way they are dress I can make it so Charlotte, Francesca and Trudie wear pants since their cops for the start of this story oh and please tell me if I made any mistakes I'm doing the best I can to keep everyone in character since I've seen both shows.

Please Review


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 The Kankers Army The Shadow Neuroi

After Francesca told Trudie and the others where the Kankers were tied up at Trudie attempts to arrest them.

"There they are Trudie all tied up and ready for arresting." said Francesca

"Oh great the cops." said Marie

"What do we do?" asked May

"Don't worry girls they can't prove anything." said Lee

"May, Marie, and Lee Kanker you are all under arrest for sexaul harrastment and stalking the Eds." said Trudie

"You ain't got no prove, we haven't done anything." said Lee

"Oh we have prove, the video recorded by Officer Francesca Lucchini you three are coming with us immedity." said Trudie

"Untie them Lucchini." said Charlotte

"Right." said Francesca

Francesca unties the Kankers.

"Lee what now?" asked Marie

"Time to call in the special forces May call them." said Lee

"Right." said May

May suddenly takes out a communicator from her pockett.

"What the." said Trudie

"CQCQ. This is blucktooth girl I'll have one large pepperonia pizza with extra cheese and...

"NOT THAT STUPID" yelled Lee

"Give me that." said Marie as she takes the communicator

"Hey hunks of metal we're in a jam, get your mechcanical butts here NOW!" yelled Marie

"Hunks of metal, mechcanical?" questioned Eddy

"Oh no they're calling in a robot army." said Ed

"Idit robots haven't been invented yet." said Sarah

Suddenly a huge dark purple cloud appeared and a strange black vehicle that looks like a plane with purple dots on it came out.

"It's not a robot army, but much worse." said Trudie

"It can't be that's impossible." said Charlotte

"I thought they were all destoryed." said Francesca

"What were?" asked Eddy

"The Neuroi but somethings different about this one." said Trudie

"Got that right, this is the successer to it called the Shadow Neuroi." said Lee

"How do you three know about the Neuroi and what the successer's called?" asked Francesca

"Cause our clan, created the Neuroi thats how." said Marie

"Say WHATTTTTTTT!" yelled Francesca

"Are you kidding me, there's no way humans could've created such monsters." said Trudie

"Oh but it's true, the Kanker clan did create the Neuroi, and you want to know why to conqure the world." said Lee

"To conquire the world." said Eddy

"You mean to tell me, that your clan created those weapens of death and destruction, just so your clan could rule the world." said Trudie

"Correct our granddad Gorege Kanker was the commander of the Neuroi,since they're mainly machines with cores as the power source, there wasn't any need for pilots, and if one of them turned on us, we'd have the Neuroi elimanate the traitor Neuroi, and if someone else use the technology against us, we'd just hack the computer program to make it turn back to our side." said Maire

"Which explains why the warlock turned on us, cause of the leader just hacking it through computer progarm to make it theirs." said Trudie

"But how could your family possible have the technology to build the neuroi?" asked Double Dee

"Nuclear power and over raiteated mashpotatoes was how we bulit the neuroi." said Lee

"You've got to be kidding me, your family created humanity's greatest threat, and you feel no guilt to the people that your creation killed or the destruction of our homelands." said Trudie

"Those who would dare resist our rule would be killed, that's how dictatorship works our grandfather wanted to become dictator of the world and rule humanity with an iron fist." said Lee

"What you mean to tell us that your family wanted to enslave all of humanity with the neuroi as your ultimate wepean?" asked Double Dee

"Ain't Peach Creek enough for you Kankers, now you want the entire world." said Eddy

"Correct and we've plan to finshed what our grandfather started, by using the Shadow Neuroi to enslave humanity, and you boys will also become our husbands, as we become the most powerful dictators on earth hahahahahaha." said Lee

"Not happening Kankers." said Eddy

"Enough talk lets go our conquest will begin now." said Marie

A light drop down on the Kankers as they were teleported into the hive.

"Catch ya later boys." said Lee

The Kankers disappeared.

"Ok I have this to say about all of this and that is. AHHHHHHHHHH THE KANKERS WANT TO TAKE OVER THE WORLD! screamed Eddy

"The Kankers want to enslave us all, what are we gonna do?" paniced Ed

"What else we kick their asses and save the world." said Kevin

"How exactly are we gonna do that, when we don't have any weapens to fight them with?" asked Nazz

"Francesca didn't you say that you were part of the 501st Joint Fighter Wing the Strike Witches?" asked Eddy

"Yeah but that was a long time ago, they've been disbanded for awhile now." said Francesca

"Then maybe it's time for the Strike Witches to reassembly, cause the Kankers now have an army of powerful mechanical monsters, capiable of destoring the planet." said Eddy

"Your right but there's two problems one the commander and the major have been retired and two everyone else is living peaceful lives, none of them are in a sqaudren anymore since the Neuroi have been completly annilated the witches haven't been needed." said Trudie

"Wait you three are witches?" asked Kevin

"Yes we are, and we used to be in the 501st Joint Fighter Wing, but now we're just officers of the law." said Trudie

"Can't you three just call your commander, and tell him about the situation here, cause those Kankers and the Shadow Neuroi might attack at any minute now." said Eddy

"First of all the commander's a woman, and second yeah I can try to contact Minna, and tell her about the situation. Although she may find it hard to belive that the neuroi were built by humans, who want to completly enslave humanity." said Trudie

"Try anyway sides that we need our weapens, and striker units if we are gonna defeat this new threat." said Charlotte

"What are striker units?" asked Double Dee

"Anti neuroi machines that take the form of two legs with piplers that are controlled by our magic, it was created by Doctor Miyafugi although they haven't been used since the war ended, but it looks like they are need once again." said Trudie

"So where are they at anyways?" asked Eddy

"Last I check Minna had them in the hanger of a Karlsland military base along with some weapens, but I think we'll need some stronger firepower with this new threat anyway I'm calling Minna right now." said Trudie

"Hurry." said Francesca

"Man can this day get any worse, and to think this all started form a wedgie that Eddy gave Jimmy." said Kevin

"Are you saying it's my fault that the Kankers suddenly got an army of machines of mass destruction. I did not know that the Kankers even had them." said Eddy

"He's right there's no way the Kankers had just got them today. They've must of had them for a while, and waited for the right moment to unleashed them, anyway have you got hold of Minna yet Trudie?" asked Francesca

"Not yet be paitent you know Minna's now a singer for a german chore now, she's porbabaly busy and didn't expect for a new theart to just show up like 10 minutes ago, so it might be hard to get a hold of her." said Trudie

"I think we all expected to be just a normal arrest today, the fact they used a communicator that May just happened to had in her pocket, to call the Shadow Neuroi as easily as that was a shocker for all of us. I guess makes you wonder how long that hive was there, or was it just invisable, and didn't appear untill after the Kankers made that call who knows." said Charlotte

"Can it really be invisable and what is a hive like a bee hive or something?" asked Eddy

"Yes it's like a bee hive only for Neuroi and not bees, strange thing is that they cannot turn invsible, but since these are the Shadow Neuroi anythings possible we don't even know how tough they are or how much damage they can do." said Charlotte

"How big is that hive anyway, the last one was a size of a country, how bigs this one?" asked Francesca

"Guess well find out once we get up there." said Charlotte

"Finally got her." said Trudie as she was finally able to get a hold of Minna

"Bout time." said Eddy

"Minna this is Trudie Barkhorn, we have a huge problem." said Trudie

End of Chapter

Authors note: Before any of you start saying that the Neuroi are aliens and not man made I want you to know that I do know that the Neuroi aren't man made. I mainly made the Kankers the creators of the Neuroi cause I wanted them to be the main villians of this fanfiction. The Shadow Neuroi are original villains created by me as the sucessor to the Neuroi which is why the story is name Shadow Neuroi Invasion. Anyway the next chapter will focus on the remaining Strike Witches.

Review Please


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Strike Witches Reassemble

Trudie finally gets in contact with Minna to tell her about the new threat

Meanwhile in Karlsland the phone rang and a woman with long red hair red eyes with a red dress answered it.

"Hello this is Minna speaking ." said Minna

"Minna this is Trudie we've got a serious problem." said Trudie's voice on the phone

"Trudie well this is a surprise you rarely call how are things in Peach Creak?" asked Minna

"It's not good, we are in a CRISIS RIGHT NOW!" yelled Trudie's voice on the phone

"Crisis what's the crisis is something bad happening at Peach Creak right now?" asked Minna

"Ok here it is you're not gonna belive this but a new type of Neurio called the Shadow Neurio has invaded Liberion ." said Trudie's voice on the phone

"WHAT A NEW TYPE OF NEURIO CALLED THE SHADOW NEURIO! But that can't be the Neurio were completly wiped out after the final battle in Aisa. Mio and Sergent Myafugi both used the True Final Reppuzan to destory that hive there's no possible way there could another army of them." said Minna

"Well we all thought that, untill we found out who created those mosters." said Trudie's voice on the phone

"The creator of the Neurio who is it?" asked Minna

"Can you belive that a human clan in America called The Kanker Clan created them." said Trudie's voice on the phone

"Wha.. that can't be right, the Neurio attacked every single country including Liberion why would humans created their greatest threat?" asked Minna

"Two words. World Domaination. The Kankers wanted to become abslute dictators of the world, so they created the Neurio to help them with that goal those who resisted were destoryed. Apparently the Shadow Neurio were created after the destruction of the final Neurio Hive, but didn't appear until we were about to arrest the Kanker Sisters, who's been tormenting the kids here especially the Eds. They wanted the Eds to be their husbands, but the Eds don't like them that way. I'll explain more about the situation as soon as you get here but further more the Strike Witches need to be reassembled once again." said Trudie's voice on the phone

"Trudie you know that Mio and I are retired and, everyone else is living as normal cilivains now can't the army handle it?" asked Minna

"They tried that with the Neurio and it failed remember, the Shadow Neurio are a whole new ball game we witches are needed once again and it's only a matter of time before they invade other countries and you have the strikers and the weapens so please reunite the team and get over here as soon as possible." said Trudie's voice on the phone

"Alright your got a point, we witches are the only ones capable of defeating them, and the last thing we want is for the army to use Neurio technology again since we know that it will back fire like the last three or four times so I'll reassemble the team we'll be there as soon as we can." said Minna

"Ok we'll be waiting just hurry I don't know how long it's gonna be until the Shadow Neurio invade other countries." said Trudie's voice on the phone.

Trudie then hung up.

"Just great the times of peace have been shattered well better head for Gailia to pick up Perrine Closterman." said Minna

Minna headed to the airport to Minna's surpised Erica Hartmann was there. Erica was a young woman with blond hair, blue eyes had a pilot's uniform on and was wearing no pants.

"Ha... Hartmann you work here?" asked Minna

"Huh oh hey Minna you taking a trip somewhere. I just got done with work for today so what's up?" asked Erica

"Just one of the people, I wanted to see." said Minna

"Huh wait you wanted to see me what for?" asked Erica

"I just got a call from Trudie and it's urgent." said Minna

"Woah Trude called you, what was it about that was so important?" asked Erica

"A new threat has appeared called the Shadow Neurio." said Minna

"Wait WHAT! A new threat called the Shadow Neurio but all of the Neurio were annilated how could there be a new type of Neurio out there?" asked Erica

"Apparentlly the Shadow Neurio were created after the Neurio were destoryed, and they didn't appear until today in America so now the Strike Witches need to reassemble. I'm going to France to pick up Perrine then head to Japan to pick up Mio and Miyafugi then head for Great Britian to pick up Lynne then find Sanya and Elia wherever they are at right now I don't know where." said Minna

"Well then count me in." said Erica

"Thanks Hartmann." said Minna

So Minna and Erica took a plane to Gailia to find Perrine.

Meanwhile somewhere in Gailia Perrine Closterman was running a hotel. Perrine was a young woman with currly silver hair wore glasses had light brown eyes wore a blue uniform and wore black tights. Next to her was a 21 year old woman with black hair had a white eye patch on her right eye.

"Thank you come again." said Perrine who was talking to a customer

"I'm impressed by the number of customers we've been getting since we opeaned up this place." said the black hair woman

"So are you sure you want to continue working here, I mean don't you have combat classes to give Major?" asked Perrine

"I told you Perrine my combat days are over we live in a time of peace now that the Neurio are defeated." said the black hair woman

"Yeah supposed your right." said Perrine

Just then the door opened up and Minna and Erica appeared.

"Hunh Minna, Hartmann what brings you here?" asked the black haired woman

"Yeah you barely visit so what brings you here?" asked Perrine

"Well we're here to reassemble the 501st Joint Fighter Wing." said Erica

"Wait what why do we have to reassemble we're in a time of peace here?" asked the black haired woman

"Well Mio those times have been shattered, I've just recived a distress call from Trude." said Minna

"Wait Trude called what's happening?" asked Mio

"Your not gonna belive this but apparently a new type of Neurio called the Shadow Neurio has appeared in Liberion." said Minna

"(gasp) WHAT how could that be possible, the Neurio were all wiped out?" asked Mio in shock

"We found out who created those monsters." said Erica

"The creator of the Neurio who is it?" asked Perrine

"Get ready for a shock, because the creators of the Neurio happened to be the Kanker clan from Liberion." said Erica

"Wait are you telling us that a family in Liberion created the Neurio, why would they do such a thing?" asked Mio

"They wanted to take over the world, so they created the Neurio along with the succesor to them the Shadow Neurio." said Minna

"Damn it so much for a retirement alright Minna well reassible the team, Miyafugi is working as a nurse in Fuso right now, Sanya and Eila are in Orussia work as fortune tellers, as for Lynne I have no clue where she's at." said Mio

"But wait we still need weapens and our strikers." said Perrine

"Don't worry I have them ready at a Karlsland base right now." said Minna

"Okay now that that's all settle lets get a move on." said Erica

So Minna, Mio, Perrina and Erica headed for Fuso to pick up Yoshika.

Meanwhile in a small town in Fuso

Yoshika Miyafugi was nurse in her town who had just finished healing her last patient for today. She had short Brown hair, light brown eyes, and wore a sailor outfit with her swimsuit underniegh.

"Thanks come again if your not feelling well." said Yoshika

"I wonder how everyone else is doing ever since the final Neurio hive was destoryed." said Yoshika

Just then a knocking was heard on the door.

"Oh just a minute I'm coming." said Yoshika

Yoshika opens the door and was shocked to find who was there.

"Hey there it's been awhile Miyafugi." said Mio

"Ah Major Sakomoto!" shouted Yoshika in joy

"It's been awhile hasn't it." said Mio

"Hello long time no see." said Erica

"Hartmann is that you?" asked Yoshika

"Course it's me, man we haven't seen each other in a long time, how long hasn't been a year or so?" asked Erica

"Wow you've grown and I like the pilot uniform your wearing." said Yoshika

"Hm hm yeah can you belive that I fly a plane now, and it looks like you seemed to be doing well for being a doctor." said Erica

"I'm a nurse for right now." said Yoshika

"Um hm I hate to interrupt this reunion, but we have important matters to discuss with you." said Minna

"Oh what kind of matters?" asked Yoshika

"Well we need you once again, in fact the Strike Witches are needed once again." said Minna

"Wait what, we are needed again but why?" asked Yoshika

"Well there's a new threat to the world called the Shadow Neurio." said Minna

"The Shadow Neurio?" questioned Yoshika

"Yeah I couldn't belive it myself, until Trudie called." said Minna

"Appearently she found out who the creators of the Neurio were and what she found out was a shocker." said Erica

"A shocker why?" asked Yoshika

"The creators of the Neurio are the Kanker clan, a family in Liberion." said Perrine

"Huh so a Liberion family created the Neurio, why would they do such a thing, especially since the Neurio also attacked Liberion?" asked Yoshika

"They wanted to take over the world, after our final battle with the Neurio, appearently the Shadow Neurio were created as the sucessor to them, right now there's a hive above North America, but it's only a matter of time before they attack other countries." said Mio

"Oh no that sounds terrible all right I'm in." said Yoshika

"Good right now we need to recrute Lynne, Sanya and Eila." said Mio

"Lynne's working on her family's farm back in Britanian, we haven't seen each other in awhile so she'll be glad to see me agian." said Yoshika

"Alright lets head for Britanian." said Minna

So they were off to Britanian to recruit Lynne.

Meanwhile on a farm in Britannia a young busty woman with brown eyes, light brown hair, wearing a green jacket brown shoes, and had her socks up to close to her knees, was picking blue berries.

"Lets see well these ones look ripe so I'll take these." said the light brown haired woman who picked some berries and put them in a basket

"I wonder how Yoshika's doing we haven't seen each other in awhile?" question the light brown haired woman

Suddenly a plane was heard and was about to land near by.

Meanwhile on the plane.

"Is this the place Miyafugi?" asked Erica who was piloting the plane

"Yeah this is the place land here." said Yoshika

"Ok." said Erica

They landed and they headed for the farm.

"Hey Lynne." shouted Yoshika as she was running

"Huh oh Yoshika." said Lynne in shock

Lynne ran towards Yoshika and gave her a hug.

"It's been awhile how have you been Yoshika?" asked Lynne

"Great I see that your farm looks well." said Yoshika

"Yeah." said Lynne

"Ok you two reunion's over, now we must get down to bussiness shall we." said Mio

"Oh Major Sakamoto, Hartmann, Perrine, and Minna so what are you all doing here anyway?' asked Lynne

"Well we've just recived so very bad news from Barkhorn, a new type of Neurio has appeared call the Shadow Neurio." said Perrine

"The Shadow Neurio?" questioned Lynne

"Correct it seems that the creators of the Neurio have created the successor to the Neurio and the hive is currently covering all of North Liberion right now. So now the Strike Witches must once again reassemble to defeat this threat." said Minna

"The creators of the Neurio who are they?" asked Lynne

"An Liberion family known as the Kankers their goal is to take over the world, so now we must reunite to defeat the Shadow Neurio and the Kankers so Lynne are you gonna help fight them?" asked Yoshika

"Yes of coarse I will, it will be nice to fight along side you all again." said Lynne

"Good now all it's left is to recrute Sanya and Eila, then we go back to Karlsland get our wepeans and strikers, and then head for Liberion." said Minna

"Alright lets go." said Erica

The witches headed back to the plane and were off to Orussia to recrute Sanya and Elia.

Meanwhile in Orussia

Two young women were running a fortune telling house one of them had long light yellow hair had light brown eyes wore white tights had a light blue shirt had a hod and wore brown shoes. The second woman had mid lengh snow white hair, blue green eyes wore black tights, had a light green long sheeved shrite and wore black shoes.

"Thank you come again if you want your fortune told." said the light yellow haired woman

"Wow Eila we've been getting alot of bussiness haven't we." said the white haired woman

"Yeah sure looks that way Sanya and I alt to say that my fortune telling skills have improved don't you think?" asked Eila

"I guess so." answered Sanya

Suddenly a knocking was heard.

"Huh oh come in." said Eila

The door opens up and Eila and Sanya were shocked to see Minna and Yoshika at the door.

"Hey there Eila, Sanya it's been awhile." said Minna

"Minna, Myifugi wha wow it's been awhile." said Eila in shock

"Yeah it sure has." said Minna

"Oh hey Sanya, Eila how've you two been?" asked Yoshika

"Pretty good to say the least right Sanya." said Eila

"Oh yes it has been going well so what brings you here?" asked Sanya

"We're here to reassemble the Strike Witches to take on a new threat." said Yoshika

"New threat what is this new threat?" asked Eila

"A new type of Neurio called the Shadow Neurio has invaded Liberion to make matters worse we've found out who created the Neurio." said Minna

"The creator of the Neurio who is it?" asked Elia

"The Kanker Clan created the Neurio their plan was to take over the world and the Neurio was their army apparentlly after the Neurio were all wiped out the successor was created to repalce them that successor was the Shadow Neurio. Barkhorn called Minna about this new threat and now we have to reassemble to fight this new threat so won't you help us?" asked Yoshika

"Well if you put it that way ok we're in besides it may be only a matter of time before they invade the other countries." said Eila

"Yes we will fight them." said Sanya

"Great." said Yoshika

"Alright lets get to the plane and head for Karlsland to get our wepeans and Strikers then head for Liberion." said Minna

"Yes ma'am." said Everyone

So they headed back to Karlsland to get the wepeans and Strikers then they head for Liberion.

End of Chapter

Authors Note: Sorry it took so long to update writting this chapter wasn't easy anyway next chapter is where we start to get to the important stuff.

Review Please


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Worldwide Crisis

After more then eight hours Mio and the other witches finally arrived at Peach Creek where Trudie and the others have been patiently waiting.

"Finally they've arrived." said Trudie as she see's the plane landing

Mio and the others got out.

"We've arrived sorry it took so long Trudie." Minna alpolagize

"Yeah finding everyone was a pain." said Erica

Charlotte and Francesca walked towards them along with the Eds and the kids.

"Well took you guys long enough." said Charlotte

"Hey there Yoshika it's been awhile." greeted Francesca

"Francesca, Shirly, and Barkhorn." said Yoshika

"Great seeing you again Myafugi so hows the doctering bussiness coming along?" asked Charlotte

"Docter she's a doctor?" asked Double Dee

"Yep that flat chested girl right there is Yoshika Myafugi a fellow commrad of ours and she's a docter now she's great at healing magic." said Francesca

"Hey that's mean they've grown a little bit oh I almost for got to ask you this but who's your friend right there with the sock on his head?" asked Yoshika

"Oh my name is Eddward Johnson but you can call me Double Dee and I persume your Yoshika Myafugi right." said Double Dee

"Yep." said Yoshika

"Alright now that we're all here how about you explain to us how this all happen." said Mio

"Ok but I warn ya it's a long story." said Trudie

"Go ahead Trudie we can handle it." said Minna

"Alright it all started this morning when these kids were having a friendship day in the cub-da-sac." said Trudie

"Friendship day that sounds really nice a day to collaberdate friendship." said Yoshika

"Yeah it was nice until this kid here Eddy decided to give Jimmy a wedgie." said Trudie who was pointing at Eddy

Yoshika, Erica, and Lynne stared at Eddy angerly.

"It was a joke jeez." said Eddy

"It's still not nice." said Yoshika

"Anyway instead of going to his parents or tell an adult about it he decided to get pay back by doing various wrong doings like steal a paint brush, and blame it on Ed, wipe of Plank's mouth which this kid here Jonny for some reason like to talk to it, then put's the hankercheif in Double Dee's pockett and write Eddy's name on a hocky stick, peirce the heart they made, so that Eddy could take the blame. To try to prove there innocence the eds try to find clues to clear there names, they find a big red foot print on the sidewalk, they then try to find a match but with no luck. They later find Jonny tied up who was tied up by Jimmy, as the eds try to untie him the kids showed up and automatically assumes that they tied him up Double Dee tries to explain to them but they refused to listen." said Trudie

"You think we would belive those dorks, they have a reputation for it." said Kevin

"I'm aware of that but that was no excuse to not listen to Double Dee's reason. Anyway after they followed a trail of JubJubs into a shead they found the Kankers they try escape, but the kids had them cornered. Having to choose between them and the Kankers they choosed the kids who then taped them to a fence and throw fruit at them." said Trudie

"Man these kids here just love to solve their problems with violence." said Erica

"It wasn't so bad though compare to the beating we usually get but then it got worst." said Eddy

"Yeah it did after Jimmy revealed his plan to the eds, he then calls the Kankers who he made a deal with, to take the eds away for a make out session." said Trudie

"Make out, that doesn't sound too bad they're boys shouldn't they be lucky to get kiss by a girl?" asked Erica

"Not with these girls Hartmann they have a reputation for bulling and forcing kisses on the Eds. After Francesca saved them and tied the Kankers up that's when me and Charlotte came and then when we tried to arrest the Kankers that's when they decided to call upon the Shadow Neurio." said Trudie

"And now there's a massive hive above the entire country." said Charlotte

"And that's how we ended up in this mess." said Trudie

After hearing Trudie's story Mio, and the other witches had a shock expression on there faces.

"Oh my god." said Mio

"So let me get this straight we are now in a war with the Shadow Neurio all because this kid got wedgied? That is just retarded, my word." said Perrine who was pointing to Jimmy

"It was not funny, I was humillated in front of everyone." said Jimmy in anger

"It was just a wedgie you need to toughin up kid, there was no reason to start a fuss take it like a man will ya." said Perrine

"Good luck he's always been like this." said Eddy

"Zip it and also you should be a shame of yourself giving him a wedgie." said Perrine

"I said I was sorry I didn't mean to hurt him honest." said Eddy

"We can worry about that some other time, right now we need to somehow take out that hive, before they start to attack." said Trudie

"You do have the strikers and the weapens right?" asked Charlotte

"Yeah I do." said Minna

"Ok but before we start heading straight into enemy lines don't you think we should I don't know find a new headquarters." said Erica

"I agree we need a new HQ then we can start preparing for battle." said Trudie

"HQ huh hey sock head you think you can build one of those, because we are gonna need one so we can be prepared in case those Kankers decide to send the Shadow Neurio and start blowing things up?" asked Eddy

"And how do you expect me to build one, out of cardboard? They need a very large and well built building for an HQ, besides it would take years to build one." said Double Dee

"He's right building a new HQ would take years, and besides we don't have time to build one." said Trudie

"And besides that we need a hanger to put the weapens and striker units in." said Charlotte

"Hm Minna can you contact the Military General, and tell him we need a base and also tell him about the current situation." said Mio

"Good idea I'll be right on it." said Minna

"Man can this day get any worse?" asked Sarah

"It's going to be, because now the Kanker Sisters have a powerful army at their side and it's only a matter of time before they start invading other countries." said Eddy

"Um guys bad news quick turn on the TV." said Ed

"What?" asked Eddy

"What channel?" asked Double Dee

"Channel 6 the news I think our problems just got worse." said Ed

"Better turn the TV on Hartmann turn it on now." said Trudie

"Right." said Erica

Erica turns on the TV to the news and it was very bad news indeed.

(The News)

"This is channel 6 news and we are here today with some terrifying news just we thought the world couldn't get anymore dangerous, it seems now we are being invaded by a new theart. Dianna what's the situation?" asked the host

"Well Tim I' am here in Gallia right now and above the sky is a huge purple cloud which looks like a hive. Now we have faced an enemy like this in the past, but this time we are really in hot water as these mysterious invaders known as the Shadow Neurio, a successor army to the deady Neurio an enemy force that was destoryed long ago are currently attacking parts of Europe to make matters worse our sattlites have detected Hives above every one of the seven contenants it's seems now that the entire world is once again at stake. Military forces are going to have to start recuiting witches again as they are our only hope for stopping this new threat. Wait we've just recieved a message from their leaders and here's the message now." said Dinna

The message started playing and on the screen were the Kankers.

"People of earth this planet in now under the rulership of the Kanker Clan. Now if any of you think about resisting our rule, you have another thing coming all those who rebel will be eraticated by the Shadow Neurio. If you value your lives you will make us dictators of Earth." annouced Marie

"Yeah you better not try to stop us, unlike the Neurio our clan previous creation the Shadow Neurio are ten times stronger and more deadly." said May

"So just try sending witches to fight us the Shadow Neurio are so strong that no weapen on earth can destory them, Our Shadow Neurio Hives are stationed above each contenant so you all don't stand a chance against our new strength." said Lee

"You've been warned." said Marie

The Kankers then begin laughing.

(Back to the Peach Creek)

"Yep we are screwed." said Eddy

"Holy macrolls the Kankers truly are going to take over the world." said Jimmy in a panic

"The Kankers have taking the whole planet hostage, what are we going to do?" paniced Ed

"Like I said dork we are going to kick those Shadow Neurio into next week and pound those Kankers." said Kevin

"No way kid it's too dangerious for you kids to get involve, leave this to us." said Mio

"Oh heck no we ain't just gonna to sit here and be the Kankers slaves,we are going to fight along side you witches and take back our planet." said Eddy

"I understand that you don't want to sit here and do nothing but you're all just normal kids it's too risky for you kids to be fightning along side us the best thing you kids can do is to just stay home with your parents and let us handle everything." said Erica

"Bad news Hartmann the kids parents won't be back for about 2 monthes." said Francesca

Hearing that caused Trudie to snapped in disblief

"WHAT! Your kidding me right?" asked Trudie in anger

"I'am afraid it's true, our parents left on business trips a few days ago, we are currently living by ourselves at the moment." said Double Dee

"So wait you kids are living by yourselves that's awful." said Yoshika in concern

"They've been gone for awhile now adults are almost never around here, most of the time it's just these kids." said Francesca

"If you don't belive us here's a note." said Double Dee who gives Trudie the note

Trudie reads it and was shock.

"Yeah this ain't no joke this is his parents hand writting." said Trudie

"And I just went though the other houses all have the same note." said Charlotte

"What should do Major, we can't just leave these kids here with their parents gone, besides this town could be attacked at any time." said Yoshika

Mio stood slient for a moment to think about the situation she then came up with an idea.

"You know your right Myafugi we can't leave these kids here by themselves therefore we have no choice but to take them with us and have them live in the base we are going to have to be these kids Guardians." said Mio

"In that case we better contact their parents and let them know what's going on." said Trudie

"Minna you hear that?" asked Erica

"Yeah and I'm aready on it first I need their parents phone numbers." said Minna

"Got them in this file here." said Francesca who gave Minna the folder with the phone numbers in it.

"Good and we have an HQ the General offered us one." said Minna

"Good." said Mio

Eddy started jumping up and down with joy hearing all that.

"Whao ho we are going to be in a military base." said Eddy cheerfully

"This alt to be good." said Sarah

"In that case I better pack up my supplies considering the fact we are going to be living in a military base for awhile." said Double Dee

"Oh boy oh boy I better get my comic books, my jammies, undies, sockies and a sponge." said Ed

"Hmm indeed Rolf will be right back Rolf has to get something important before we go." said Rolf

"What ever Rolfie boy." said Eddy

Minna hands up the Phone.

"Ok their parents said we could take them with us they said because of the crisis here they would be safer with us." said Minna

"Good better pack up kiddies cause your going to be living in a military base." said Erica

"Already on it." said Eddy

The kids went to there houses to pack up.

"Man the kids seem anxious to leave here." said Erica

"I'm not sure about this, you realize they are going to have to listen to us now." said Perrine

"I know that, but we don't have a choice besides it's too dangerious for them to stay here, considering that the Kankers live here." said Erica

"Well this alt to be intersting it's like we are being their god mothers since their parents are out of town." said Lynna

"Yeah which means we are going to be babysitting them, this is going to be a pain in the ass, considering that two of them never listen to anything others are saying and when I mean two of them I mean Ed and Eddy." said Trudie

"Yeah they partically ignore everything that Double Dee says Eddy's gonna to be a pain to deal with." said Charlotte

''In that case I'll will be Eddy's guardian then since he and I are kinda alike." said Francesca

"Good idea especially since you were a major pain, with you always messing things up like the pasta incident or the panty incident." said Trudie

"Hey Hartmann stole my underwear first that was why I took Perrine's." argued Francesca

"I couldn't find mine so I just decided to borrow them for awhile." said Erica

"In that case I'll babysit Sarah since that brat needs some discipline, the way she treats her older brother is ridicules." said Trudie

"I call the jock maybe I can change him for the better." said Charlotte

"Oh boy I like to see that since you are just as bad halve the time you go around in just your bra and panties." said Trudie

"It was hot as an oven besides it's not that bad beats sweating like a pig all day." said Charlotte

"Well since Trudie is babysitting Sarah I might as well be Ed's guardian." said Erica

"Ok so Minna who's guardian will you be?" asked Trudie

"Hmm I don't know what are the choices?" asked Minna

"Well there's Nazz who is a cheerleader and a little more mature, Jonny who according to his profile seems to be a loner and talks to a plank, Rolf who is a foregner from Eroupe, Jimmy who is a tom girl who likes to play with dolls, and Double Dee who is smart, polite, quiet and a neat freak." answered Trudie

"Hmm I'll take Nazz since she seems to be the most mature of the group." said Minna

"I'll be Nazz's guardian as well." said Mio

"I'll take Jimmy since that kid needs toughen up and I'm just the witch to do that." said Perrine

Eila's jaw dropped after hearing what Perrine said.

"Ok who are and what have you done with four eyes?" asked Eila

Perrine glared at Eila.

"Wow Perrine, I'd never thought you would be the one to volunter to help toughen a kid up." said Yoshika

"Well you have alot to learn about me Miyafugi, as a noble lady of Gailia it's my duty to help those in need and that kid need's some serious toughen up." said Perrine

"Ok so what about you Miyafugi?" asked Trudie

"I'll be Jonny's guardian because from what you said about him, makes it sound like he needs more people to be his friend. It must be really lonely to be talking to a plank and maybe if I could befriend him he might open up more." said Yoshika

"That sounds just like you Miyafugi." said Erica

"Ok Lynne who will you pick?" asked Trudie

"Well first I want to know about Rolf." said Lynne

"Rolf is a foreigner from Europe who lives on a small farm in the cub-da-sac, his father is a shepherd and from what I can tell he speaks in third person view." said Trudie

"Oh I'll take Rolf then since he and I are both farmers." said Lynne

"Alright so that leaves Double Dee left. Sanya you'll be Double Dee's guardian since you and him are both pretty quiet and honest I think you two will get along just fine." said Trudie

"Oh ok." said Sanya

After hearing that Eila jumped and growled at Trudie.

"Now wait just a minute." said Eila

"What is it Eila?" asked Trudie

"If you think I' m gonna leave Sanya with some boy she doesn't know then you have another thing coming. If Sanya's going to be that boy's guardian then I will too." said Eila

"Whoa Eila what tripped you off all of a sudden?" asked Erica

"Well I just think that Double Dee might need two guardians, since he's shy and his other two friends seem to like to use him. I figure that I might be able to toughen him up you know." lied Eila

"Liar you just want to be with Sanya and you don't trust Double Dee, somebody's jealious." teased Erica

"I... I'am not, what gave you that impression?" asked Eila

Meanwhile back at Ed's house Ed was preparing for his trip to the military base.

"Hmm lets see I'll need this and this oh defintally need to bring these." said Ed as he pack his sponge, his comics and a stick of butter in a huge bag

"What else do I need oh yeah the TV and monster movies." said Ed

Ed then take his TV along with about 20 monster movies and puts them in his big bag.

"Well that's everything now to head back to the others." said Ed

Ed takes his big sack of supplies and headed out his window and back to the airport.

Meanwhile at Eddy's house

"Ok time to pack up because I'm going to a military base with some hot babes especialy that butt kicking Francesca. Now what should I take hmm well some cool clothes might be needed, maybe something to make me look like a bad ass." said Eddy

Eddy looks trough his clothes and found some shrits, pants, socks, underwear and puts them in his suitcase.

"Oh yeah my record player and some cool tunes." said Eddy as he takes his records and record player and puts them in his suitcase

"Alright now to head back to the others." said Eddy

Meanwhile at Double Dee's house

"Now lets see socks check, underwear check, shirts check, pants check." said Double Dee

"Alright that should be everything now to head back to the others." said Double Dee

Double Puts his clothes in his suit case and heads out.

Meanwhile at Rolfs house.

"Wilfred it is time, for Rolf to bring out a drink that Rolf's forefathers used to defeat the Neurio long ago." said Rolf

Rolf brings out three large barrels.

"Behold as this will be the key to defeating the Shadow Neurio come Wilfred, Victor we must head back to the others. said Rolf

So Rolf and his animals head out with the three huge barrels back to the others.

Meanwhile back at the airport.

"Looks like everyone ready." said Erica

Erica saw the kids with their suppilies Trudie was surprised by what two of the kids were carrying with Ed carrying a huge green bag, and Rolf brought his farm animels along with the three barrels.

"Holy cow." said Trudie

"Ok we are all set." said Eddy

"Oh boy oh boy Ed is all ready to go miss Erica." said Ed

Erica stared at Ed with a surprised look on her face when she saw how big Eds bag was.

"Geez Ed what's in that bag your entrie bedroom?" asked Erica

"If you think that's alot look at Rolf's suppilies." said Trudie

"Oh ho I see that you are impressed by Rolfs luggage yes. Rolf is all set for his trip to the HQ." said Rolf

"What's in the barrels Rolf?" asked Yoshika

"Better be a ton of food cause I haven't eaten since lunch." said Erica

"Oh ho it's a surprise." said Rolf

"Holy macrolls those are some big barrels Rolf." said Jimmy

"Man that's alot." said Kevin

"I hope they'll fit on the plane cause it's going to be a long ride." said Double Dee

"Don't worry this baby can definetly handle all that stuff." said Erica

"You better hope so Hartmann." said Trudie hoping that the plane wasn't gonna be weighed down

"Ok everyone get in." said Minna

So the eds, the kids, Trudie Yoshika, and Erica headed on the plane Erica took the wheel and they headed for the new Strike Witches HQ.

End of Chapter

Author's note finally done with this chapter oh if your wondering what's inside those barrels that Rolf was carrying you'll find out in the next chapter.

Review Please


End file.
